Tower of Rushed Building
What is the Tower of Rushed Building? The Tower of Rushed Building, or ToRB for short, is a Difficult ascension-based tower in Ring 7, which was built in only 1 day. It is also a community tower made by AzaZeall. Beginner's Guide Starting the Tower * Floor 1: Welcome to Ring 7! (Unless you already did Tower of Feeling Lazy) This is a little bit easy compared to the other towers of this ring, anyways let’s get started. Get out of the hole and jump on the 2 cylinder sphere platforms to four 5 stud wraparounds. Then jump on top and try to avoid the kill brick spinners to the tightrope to a room with some pillar jumps. than get on top of the box and do a 6 stud wraparound and jump down to the shoving platform and some ledges to a 1 stud tilted wraparound. Do some jumps and walk to a teleporter, than some jumps, then a ladder to floor 2. Difficulty: Medium * Floor 2: Start with a pushing platform then some wraparounds then jump on a wall to some jumps to a single rope platform. Then walk to some trusses that take you to a moving platform that takes you through some kill bricks. Then go down and do some jumps to a elevator, do this a couple more times to floor 3. Difficulty: Medium * Continuing the Tower * Floor 3: Press the button and do a tilted wraparound then some jumps and walk to another tilted wraparound. Then do 3 wraparounds to a truss walk. Take some of the jumps, cylinders, wraparounds and ladders to floor 4. Difficulty: Hard * Floor 4: Jump up to a ladder, then make your way to some spinning platforms and jump up to a cylinder ladder, then jump up to a couple of wraparounds, then some memory platforms and do 2 pushing platforms and drop down to the box. Do some pillars, cylinders, wraparounds and jumps to floor 5. Difficulty: Medium * Floor 5: Do four 5 stud wraparounds, then some tilting platforms and get the button. Climb up the mountain of jumps and wraparounds with some stick-outs to floor 6. Difficulty: Medium * Floor 6: Do some jumps, a ladder then more jumps to a squeeze spinning section. do some jumps than a teleporter to a cylinder with some spinning kill bricks. Then some wraparounds, then some rope platforms. Get to floor 7 by square jumps, and a ladder. Difficulty: Hard * Floor 7: Do some wraparounds and stick-outs to a tilted wraparound, Then do some more jumps to wraparounds above a conveyor. Take many jumps and wraparounds plus a button to floor 8. Difficulty: Hard Finishing the Tower * Floor 8: This floor is a canyon full of jumps, wraparounds, stick outs, "shadow" platforms, and ladders. The jumps here are very simple and generic so it shouldn't give you that much trouble. Difficulty: Hard * Floor 9: There are 2 halves on this floor. The first half are some wraparounds,spinning kill bricks, and more jumps. The second half is mostly the same thing. Difficulty: Medium * Floor 10: Teleport to the first section. To do some jumps than 2 stick outs to a truss walk. Then some normal jumps to the next section. the second section is just a tightrope traversing section, similar to Tower of Rage. The third section is just mostly normal jumps. Now for the final stretch, do some wraparounds, then some normal jumps, and finally do the last wraparound to complete the tower. You did it! Now good luck with the rest of the ring. Difficulty: Hard Music * Layer 1: Super Paper Mario - Pit of 100 Trials * Layer 2: The Binding of Isaac - Genesis 1337 Retro Beats * 'Layer 3: 'Super Meat Boy - Doctor's Orders * 'Layer 4: 'Splatoon 2 - Sheldon's Shop * 'Layer 5: 'Waterflame - Chaotic * 'Layer 6: 'Crypt of the Necrodancer - Knight to C-Sharp (Deep Blues) * 'Layer 7: 'Rhythm Heaven - Remix 8 * 'Layer 8: 'A Hat in Time - Train Rush * 'Layer 9: 'A Hat in Time - You Are All Bad Guys Part 1 * 'Layer 10: 'Deltarune - Rude Buster (Kamex Remix) Trivia * This tower was made in only one day. * This tower was on the ring select for one day * This tower was initially named "Tower of Rushed Creations" and is a fanmade remake of ToERT. This tower was reviewed once: * Review #1: 26/30 from OrbazThePilot Gallery 67b06ecee3bcc1d6afa38297568cb4aa.png|ToRB's badge. ToRB-Portal.png|ToRB's portal. bandicam 2020-02-10 18-14-03-688.jpg|clearer version of ToRB's portal Category:Difficult Category:Ring 7 Category:Kiddie's Inferno Category:JToH Category:Towers